


Winter Woods

by A E Reddish (WalkingTVs)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Red Riding Hood Elements, Secret Relationship, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingTVs/pseuds/A%20E%20Reddish
Summary: A woman cloaked in red engaged in a game with her secret werewolf lover.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Winter Woods

Chill winds rustle through the tall trees encroaching upon the finely manicured cut lawn of the estate. The same winds blow curls of blonde hair around a cloaked figure’s flushed face. Bright beams of light cast by the full moon illuminate the mad dash from a side door to the black forest. Her heavy scarlet cloak disappears behind the guardian trees. Her breath fogs around her face, eyes darting around the snow-covered forest around her. Roots and branches tear at the red cloak and trip up her soft slippers. Through breaks in the canopy, the face of the moon watches the errant heiress, sneaking and stumbling, set on her quest. A howl breaks the silence of the winter night, stopping her in her tracks. Her heartbeats erratically in her breast; she continues her walk. The frost-bitten leaves crunch under her steps. Small snowflakes dance around her, settling on her blood-red cloak and resting gently upon her eyelashes. Phantom footsteps echos after her, the sound of four paws beating on the forest floor, stopping as she does and resuming in time. She ducks her head, pulling the hood of her cloak closer. For a moment she halts, then breaks into a dash, bounding over jutting roots and dodging the outstretched arms of trees. The footsteps following her quicken in pursuit. A cloak whips in the wind. The chase continues, zig-zagging in and out of obstacles, ending with a misstep. The heiress stumbles, tripping over a jutting rock, tumbling over herself. The secondary footsteps stop. Their owner bursts from the cover, rising from four legs to two and falling by her side. His large hands uncover her face from the tangle of her cloak, revealing a smile and sparkling eyes. 

“Hello, my love.” She says, her own hands coming to hold his.

“You put up a good chase this night, my dear.” He raises their clasped hands to his lips, dropping a kiss on hers, nipping it slightly with a sharp fang. She laughs.

“Only the best for you.”

“Come, dear. Your flight has taken us very close to our hide-away.” She winks as he helps her up from the ground, brushing leaves and frost from her cloak. 

Golden light floods from the glazed windows of the small cabin. Inside two lovers hold each other close in front of the roaring fire. Heat fogs the windows, concealing this secret meeting from the waking world and all who would presume to know their hearts. 


End file.
